Moonlight Talk
by tameka-inu's-mate
Summary: oneshot. can't think of one. pairing: InuKag. plz. r&r. hey all who've read this story i've fixed it up a bit i've added a little bit here and there i hope it's ok now


Moonlight talk 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Everytime I look at him sitting there with his eyes closed arms wrapped around his sword with his cute ears of his twitching listening for danger and listening to the sounds of sleep from his traveling companions knowing they'll be fine with him on gaurd duty, as I stare at him wondering what he is thinking about.

As I lift my hand around the jewel which is half-way completed since Naraku has the other half and I wonder also what's going to happen when the jewel is complete and Naraku is defeated, is Inuyasha going to become full demon like he said he would and keep his promise to kikyou and go to hell with her, as I thought this I felt moisture on my face and wiped it off with the back of my hand before Inuyasha notices that i was crying knowing it was no use crying; because I know he doesn't love me like I love him for he still loves that walking dead clay pot (go straight to hell kikyou where you belong, man I hate her). I turned my head back around to stare at the fire knowing in the end i'll always be a jewel shard detector to him.

I went to lay back down to silently cry on the inside when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked to see Inuyasha kneeling next to me with concern, worry, anger and love swirling around those beautiful golden eyes of his.

"come with me" he stood up with an out stretched hand for me I took it and stood up also.

We walked for quit a bit until we came to a clearing with a small pond running from a waterfall with a full moon above the horizon with wild flowers growing all around, I stood by the waters edge in complete awe at how beautiful it was without noticeing that Inuyasha was sitting and had sat me on his lap until he spoke.

"what's wrong, you were crying and i hate it when you cry" he said as his ears drooped.

"it's nothing really, just thinking at how much i'm going to miss this place and all of you guys especially you" I said looking at the full moon which was breath taking on how golden it was as it hung there in the night sky surrounded by millions of stars.

"what do you mean miss this place?" he asked.

sigh..."after the jewel is completed and Naraku is defeated I won't be needed here anymore" I said as tears started building up in my eyes.

"that's ridiculous you are needed here" he said tightening his arms around me.

"no i'm not" I said still staring at the moon.

"yes you are, Shippo needs you he looks up to you as a mother, Sango thinks of you as sister she'd be heart broken if you left, Miroku... i'm not sure about him and I need you here; because I...".

"...i'm a jewel detector to you is that it" I said as the tears finally fell.

"no I don't think of you like that... it's; because... I-I l-love you" he said as he lowered his head and his ears drooped even more.

did he say what I thought he said "Inuyasha do you mean what you just said" I asked as I turned around in his lap to face him cupping his face and lifting it to make him look at me.

"y-yes, i'll understand if you don't feel the same way as I do" he said.

"oh Inuyasha you silly hanyou I love you too" I said with a smile on my face as I looked him straight in the eye.

"y-you do" he looked at me with hope filling his golden eyes and his ears perked up.

I nodded yes " i've just been afraid to tell you how I felt; because I kept thinking that you didn't me; but was still in love with kikyou" I said with tears of happiness falling down my cheeks.

he smiled back wiping away my tears with the pads of his thumbs "I was afraid also that you didn't feel the same way for me that you would reject me; because who would want to be with a filthy half-breed like"

"that's rediculous your not a filthy half-breed like people say you are, I love you for who you are not what you are, so stop believing in what people say and believe in what me and your friends say" I said with a smile still on my face.

"thank you" he said as leaned forward to capture my lips with his we stayed like that for what felt hours (it was only fifteen minutes) and we pulled apart for air as we stared into each others eyes afraid if we looked away we'd wake up and this would all just be a dream (which it isn't).

"Kagome..."

"yes"

"will you...uhm become my m-mate"

I smiled "of course, i'd love to be your mate Inuyasha"

he smiled back and kissed me again; but this time the kiss was filled with hunger that needed to be fed with love that we gave each other, a love that can never be broken.

by morning we headed back to the others to finish our journey in restoring the jewel to whole and defeating Naraku once and for all.

THE END!


End file.
